


Jamming

by Waterfall



Series: I Don't Need a Doctor! [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Doctor Who
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita runs into yet another Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamming

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Jamming  
>  **Series:** I Don't Need a Doctor!  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter  
>  **Characters:** Anita and the Eleventh Doctor  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #057 – Lunch  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/129982.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter belongs to Laurell K. Hamilton. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** When I first wrote this series we were still on Doctor number Ten, so the last three Doctors were based on fan versions or invented by me. Now that the series has moved on, I’m doing the same: Eleven, redux.

Her life being what it was, when Anita came into the kitchen to find a strange man sitting at her table the first thing she did was draw her gun.  
“Who are you, and… what are you _eating_?”  
The man looked up at her with a grin, dropping the spoon into the almost-empty bowl.  
“Strawberry jam and caviar, why?”  
“Strawberry and –” she grimaced. “Doctor?”  
He leaned back and waved at her in a gesture that consisted mostly of an exaggerated wriggle of his fingers.  
“Hello! Like the new look?”  
Sighing, she reholstered the gun.  
“Better than the new appetite…”


End file.
